<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 6 by JokesterZERO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015250">Persona 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterZERO/pseuds/JokesterZERO'>JokesterZERO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Persona 6, Unofficial Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterZERO/pseuds/JokesterZERO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate it when you complete a Persona game? You are filled with joy but at the same time you feel empty. Knowing that the next game isn't going to come anytime soon. Well! I took on the challenge of creating a sequel to Persona 5! That's right Persona 6. With original characters, new persona's, an original story, new game mechanics, setting, theme, and social links. Who knows? Maybe you'll want to see some of these idea's implemented!</p><p>Summary: Set in the year 2016, phenomenons called Anomalies have been occurring around the world. These anomalies have been causing a major shift in the environment. Cases of natural disasters have increased. Countries all over the world have been reporting unnatural disasters, with catastrophic damages and casualties. Join our hero and his team to discover the reasons for these disasters, and in turn, stopping the most devastating world disaster known to man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Persona 6</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hey everyone. Seeing how P5R was released not long ago, I’ve been motivated to write my own story for Persona. You probably guessed it from the title, so yes, this is a completely new original story with original characters.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know it may be hard for some of you to read a story that doesn’t have your favourite characters from the games. However, I just wish that you will give this a chance, and maybe even come to accept these characters as apart of the Persona-verse.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In terms of how this will be written, it will be like a novel but with game elements added in for a little fun and a different experience. It’s hard to explain now, but hopefully by reading you will get what I mean. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Note: Feel free to comment on my new game mechanic ideas. I would love to know if you think some of these mechanics would be a great addition to future Persona games!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Persona and I make no money from this. All I claim are my own original characters and story. (I also do not own the mythological beings used in this series, and I'm pretty sure no one does) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*START*</strong>
</p>
<p>The Persona 6 title screen… This still feels like a dream to me. It felt like years ago since Persona 5. I have to admit, after finishing P5 and P5R, I felt empty, knowing I wouldn’t get a game like this for the next few years. But now… It’s here!</p>
<p>The title screen is drastically different from P5s. P5s title screen greeted the player with a hustle and bustle city of Shibuya. The trains, the cars, the technology, and the people. Now, P6 was the complete opposite. Instead of cars, trains, technology, the player is greeted by a peaceful landscape of grassy hills, mountains, and Japanese temples. Instead of jazzy music making you feel like moving to the groove, a single person playing a Koto makes you feel like relaxing your entire body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>((New Game))</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>This story is a work of fiction…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I agree</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The contract has been sealed…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Those who gave you this world, deem humanity is no longer worthy of its gifts. The world will suffer the consequences, and the world shall be remade.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Be the guide of humanity, and shepherd them to a brighter path...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">Chapter One: Potential</span> </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2017.01.29</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“… C… Hear… Lo? Y…ya?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Wh… he… go?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Y…-kun?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Come on, come on… Shit…! Too much interference!” A lone boy spoke, he could barely hear his own voice with the blaring blizzard occurring around him. He could barely see two feet ahead and he could feel his body temperature dropping.</p>
<p><em>“My master! Are you okay?!” </em>A voice inside the boy’s head spoke.</p>
<p>“Huh? Y-Yeah… This clothing is doing a good job but… This blizzard is insanity…” The young boy answered. He could barely feel his cheeks and ears but could feel the snow seeping into his boots as he walked through the deep snow.</p>
<p><em>“Watch out, shadow!” </em>The voice spoke again. The young boy looked up to see a monster flying straight at his face. In a swift motion, the young boy grabbed his blade from his waist and swung it roughly, batting the opponent to the other side. “Agh…!” The collision caused him to stumble and roll into the snow, causing snow to travel down his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh god dammit… I was hoping to at least keep my upper body dry…” The young man joked. He looked up to see a terrifying creature. It had pale grey skin that shriveled into its thin skeletal shape. Its eyes were glowing blue and its nails were sharp as a blade, extending to almost a meter. “Damn its so cold I can’t think straight…”</p>
<p><em>“I’ll try my best to protect you” </em>The voice said in his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Much appreciated!” The young man replied as he had no other choice but to fight. The young man raised his blade and slammed into the snow as a figure appeared behind him, obscured by the snow. <strong>“Agidyne!”</strong></p>
<p>A beam of flame erupted from the figure behind, however as soon as the spell fired it evaporated. “What the?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tch… This blizzard is affecting the spell… We have to figure something else out!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know, I know!” The young man screamed as the shadow made it’s move, dashing towards him again with those obsidian nails. He took out his pistol from his holster and aimed in, but the shadow was quicker than his draw. The shadow swiped its claw upwards, knocking his pistol out of his hand while also nicking his arm. He could barely swing his blade as it is, his whole arm felt like stone due to the cold. He had to think of something… His eyes moved towards the mountain…</p>
<p>“The mountain!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh?! Are you insane?!” </em>
</p>
<p>“If I’m gonna go, I’mma take this son of a bitch with me” The young man screamed. He slammed his blade onto the ground once more. With the shadow leaping at him, he called out his spell <strong>“Garudyne!”</strong> A gust of powerful wind smacked the shadow dead center, blasting it backwards, giving the young man another chance to cast. His eyes moved towards the mountain as electricity coursed through him. <strong><em>“</em>Ziodyne!” </strong></p>
<p>A blast of lightning erupted from the figure firing it off into the mountain. A distant explosion could be heard and it echoed throughout the alps, even through the blizzard. The young man started to make a mad dash to the other end as the snow on the mountain started to fall.</p>
<p><em>“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” </em>The young man thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could but had to come to a stop as a steep hill was right before him. He looked behind and the shadow was making a dash for him. “Seriously?! I’m still a priority?!”</p>
<p>The young man looked at the way down. <em>“Hill or being lacerated? I’ll take the hill” </em>The young man leapt just as the shadows blades missed him, but right behind was the avalanche. The ocean of snow plowed through him and the shadow. “Agh!” He screamed as he tumbled the down the hill, colliding into rocks that were hidden by snow, cuts from sharp ice formations…</p>
<p>He was nearing the base of the mountain and the pain seemed to have lessened as he lost all feeling in his body. The pain mixed in with the cold weather numbed everything. Finally, he felt his body come to a pause. He tried to feel for something, but his hands were too cold. He raised his head, his face covered in snow. Trying his best to lift his body off the snow.</p>
<p><em>“A cave? Agh… I need to get in there…” </em>His body was at its limit, however he pushed on, trying to survive. He stumbled and tripped over his feet and caught himself by using the outside walls as support. He took a glance near the entrance and saw his pistol, stuck in the snow. <em>“Come on…” </em>He moved as fast as his legs could take him, falling onto his knees as he picked up the pistol. He pressed the magazine release… <em>“One shot…” </em></p>
<p>He slid the barrel forward and backwards making sure the slide wasn’t frozen solid. He loaded the magazine back in and charged it. He started to walk into the cave and he heard a bone chilling scream. “Are you kidding me?!”</p>
<p>The cave ended pretty early on but the path was narrow. If this shadow decided to charge its way in here, he will have a clear shot at it. <em>“</em>Come on… What are you waiting for?” He said trying to hype himself up, holding the pistol up at the entrance.</p>
<p>A loud shriek came from outside, the shadow charged in with unbelievable speed and leapt forward. “Fuck you!”</p>
<p>*BANG*</p>
<p>
  <strong>A few months before…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2016.09.15</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“We will be arriving in Kansai International Airport shortly. Please wait for the plane to come to a complete stop, thank you very much for flying NipponAir. We hope we can see you again” </strong>
</p>
<p>A young teenage boy sat right beside the window seat. His eyes wandering around the Kyoto airstrip. He had medium-length messy dark brown hair paired with his dark-brown eyes. It seemed like the plane had to a stop as he felt the aerobridge connect to the plane. That and people ignoring the attendant’s instructions and getting their luggage.</p>
<p>He wasn’t in much of a hurry as others and patiently waited until someone allowed him to take down his luggage. Finally, a decent person allowed him to take his luggage down. He politely thanked the elderly man and continued outwards.</p>
<p>“How long will you be staying?” Asked the Japanese customs officer.</p>
<p>“Hopefully for a year. I’m attending New Kyoto University’s high school section.” The young man explained.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Everything looks in order. Here you go. Good luck in your studies” the custom officer said, handing back his passport.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I need to take the JL Haruka Line to Kyoto Station… Then I can take a bus. About two hours huh?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Travelling… … …</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evening 09/15</strong>
</p>
<p>“So, this is where I’ll living from now on huh?” The young man said looking up at the University. He heard that the university got a make over but… They really upgraded it. It was around 5PM and it looked like students were leaving for the day. He looked at his phone and checked his email. “I need to go to the faculty office in the main building… Should be on the second floor.”</p>
<p>“This is the main entrance?” He asked. It definitely looked like it, with the name of the university slapped in golden kanji. He took out an envelop and cracked it open. Inside was 100,000 Yen. “I really hope this is enough…” The young man took a deep breath and entered the lobby, he looked around for the stairs and found them early on, right by the entrance.</p>
<p>It was a really nice university, pretty modern looking with all the glass panels. As he got half way he kept his eyes on the outside where a beautiful garden was shown off with a fountain in the middle of the campus square. “Really peaceful looking”</p>
<p>He turned his head back forward and he was taken aback. In front of him was a landscape of grassy hills and mountains in the distance. He took a look backwards from where he came and it was the same thing… “W-Where am I?”</p>
<p>“This has to be a dream, right?” He asked kneeling down touching the grass. The grass felt real, and the smell of the trees around him were spot on. Although this was strange, this scenery was absolutely beautiful. Birds singing, flower beds of multiple colours, mountain ranges in the distance, and a flowing river with clear water…</p>
<p>Then, something caught his attention. With his peripheral vision he saw a small blue sparkling butterfly. He had never seen something like that before. The butterfly flew past him and flew in place where the hill started to descend. Curious, the young man walked over and the scene before him caused goosebumps in his skin.</p>
<p>In awe his eyes opened at a boulder maze that that filled almost the entire flatland. His eyes then wandered to the butterfly once more, watching it make its way into the maze. “W-wait hold on a second!”</p>
<p>He made it to the entrance and he felt an odd aura around it. The boulders were the size of a town house and were shaped perfectly oval standing upright. “This is incredible…” He turned back to face the entrance, gulped and continued to follow the butterfly.</p>
<p>It felt like he’d been walking for ages but the butterfly hasn’t gotten to a dead end yet, or at least not yet. A left turn was coming up and the butterfly stopped. <em>“Dead end?” </em>He thought but suddenly the butterfly transmogrified into a human body! He couldn’t clearly see as it was just a pure blue light, but he could tell it was a tall figure. The figure turned his head to him and walked behind the corner.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He called out running towards the turn. The figure was gone. Though, he was knowing standing before a large space. This seemed to be the center of the maze. In the middle of the space was a small boulder with large ones circled around it. The young man walked up to the strange formation and noticed something hazy in the middle boulder.</p>
<p>Upon closer inspection the boulder had engraved writing on it…</p>
<p>
  <em>Thou who wishes for <strong>Power </strong>to change thy <strong>Fate</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thou must be willing to <strong>Bear </strong>the <strong>Sins </strong>of humanity</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plunge thy <strong>Blade </strong>into thou self</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not <strong>Fear Death</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Embrace</em></strong> <em>, and be <strong>Reborn </strong>anew</em></p>
<p>“… …. This some sort of anime cliché Isekai thing?” He asked, and much to his surprise the haziness on the boulder began to disappear. A hilt and blade slowly came into view, though it wasn’t really in the best shape. The blade itself was rusted, and it was riddled with chip marks. The handle’s leather had been peeling off and not much was left over. “That doesn’t look safe to touch.”</p>
<p>Despite saying that, the moment he blinked the same blue butterfly from before was now sitting atop the handle. The young man didn’t like the look of it and turned around but… He was met with the same sight. The butterfly and the blade… “What the?!” He tried to turned around again but it was no use. Where ever he turned it was like he never moved at all.</p>
<p>“… … I guess I don’t have much of a choice huh?” He said to himself. He took a few steps forward, approaching the boulder ever so cautiously. The closer he got to the blade; the butterfly started to disappear. By the time he was within grabbing distance of the blade it had disappeared completely. With one deep breath he reached and grabbed the handle. It felt like the whole thing was going to shatter if he grabbed it slightly too hard.</p>
<p>“Here goes noth—”</p>
<p>*crack*</p>
<p>“… … … Eh?” The blade snapped in half. The blade itself was still attached to the boulder… He held the handle up to his face and sighed defeatedly. “What the hell man… Whatever… I can at least go now right?” He asked turning around, and indeed he returned back to the school. He was startled yet kind of relieved. He raised his hand which had the blade, but it was gone…</p>
<p>“I think I really need to sleep…” He said to himself, officially done for the day. Sadly, he still had to head toward the faculty office. The faster this was done with, the faster he could head to his new home and hit the sack.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to find the faculty room since he saw a bunch of teachers headed in his direction. When he made it to the faculty office, he knocked on the door three times, and a pretty woman came to greet him.</p>
<p>“Hello, you must be the new transfer student, right? Please come in!” The woman cheerfully greeted him, gesturing him to come inside. The woman had dark purple hair fashioned in a ponytail that was shoulder length, with her bangs swept to the right of her face. She had a pair of pretty dark purple eyes, and wore some golden earrings. Her attire consisted of a white button up and a black blouse.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. My name is Saegusa Sakura. I’m going to be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year.” Sakura introduced with the boy bowing in response. “I’m pretty sure you’re tired from the flight so we’ll try to get this through as quickly as possible.” Sakura took out a file from her drawer and took out some forms.</p>
<p>She read through his report and winced while doing so, an expression of guilt ran through her face. “Oh my… I-I’m sorry. It has been quite busy lately so I haven’t had time to read over your profile…”</p>
<p>“Ah… No, it’s fine. We all have our things to worry about, I understand” The boy replied trying to soothe his soon-to-be teacher.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” She replied with a smile. “It must’ve been hard… Experience something like that so young…”</p>
<p><em>“Hard huh?” </em>He thought to himself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Difficulty Selection</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>“You have no idea…” (Safe)</em></li>
<li><em>“Yeah… It has…” (Easy)</em></li>
<li><em>“It has, but I managed” (Normal)</em></li>
<li><em>“It wasn’t that bad” (Hard)</em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <strong>*Selected 3*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You can change difficulty in settings.</strong>
</p>
<p>“It has, but I managed” The young man replied with a smile, a weak one, but a smile nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll try my utmost best to help you” Sakura replied back. She handed the boy a pen and some forms. “This is basically just some formalities. Your guardians at the orphanage have gave consent over the phone. We just need your name and signature to make it official”</p>
<p>
  <strong>New Kyoto University (HS Section) Student Applicant Form</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Surname: Oguri</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Given Name: Yuuya</strong>
</p>
<p>“Here you go” Yuuya said handing the phone over to Sakura.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oguri-kun. I hope you’ll make some great memories here.” Sakura replied back, sending off Yuuya on his way afterwards.</p>
<p>
  <strong>8:23 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p>After Yuuya had done all of his form signing, he decided to head to his dorm room. On the map and on the school site, said that the high school dorm is on the east end of the university, while the university dorms is in the west. According to the map application on his phone, the dorm is a 5-minute walk away.</p>
<p>“So, its here huh?” Yuuya said looking up at a tall building. His head wandered around the surrounding area and it seemed pretty nice. A laundromat, convenience store, and a grocery store. Yuuya took a deep breath and entered the lobby of the building where he was greeted by the security guard.</p>
<p>The security guard gave him the gist of the place. Pretty standard things really. No loud music, no parties, etc. He explained any violations of the rules will result in either an expulsion, eviction, or a fine, depending on the severity. He handed the keys over to Yuuya and told him the floor and room number.</p>
<p>“Room 505 huh?” Yuuya muttered. He stood in front of his door and entered. After turning on the lights, the room was relatively small. A standard single bed, a desk, table, a two-burner stove, and a small bathroom right by the entrance. Everything was crammed into this tiny space… “Better than I thought at least.”</p>
<p>Yuuya placed down his luggage and started to take a closer look. He saw a letter sitting on his desk and picked it up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Kyoto University, Dormitory Management</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Oguri Yuuya,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We of the New Kyoto University dormitory management would like to congratulation you on your enrolment. We have taken liberty of cleaning up your room before your arrival.  The dorms are to be cleaned every week on Monday right after you leave for school, so make sure to put away your belongings just in case they get mistaken for garbage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To pay for your monthly rent, please use the envelops marked with the school symbol in your drawer. Place the money inside and deposit it in the mailbox right outside the dormitory. You can also electronically deposit by asking your bank.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, and please enjoy your year!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Management Staff</em>
</p>
<p>“Right… The rent… It did say it was… 80,000 yen?” Yuuya sighed as he took out 80,000 from his 100,000. “This is physically and mentally painful…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>100,000¥ – 80,000¥ (Rough estimate of 80,000¥ is 800 USD)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>20,000¥</strong>
</p>
<p>“Ugh… I’mma just crash… Don’t even feel hungry at this point” Yuuya said, taking out his clothing from his luggage to change. Right afterwards he fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling. “A whole year by myself, a city I don’t know, plus monthly rental money… I hope I can survive this…” Yuuya muttered to himself as his eye lids got heavier and heavier.</p>
<p>Yuuya slowly opened his eyes and he wasn’t in his room anymore. In fact, he wasn’t even on his bed. Yuuya looked around and this was not his room, unless he didn’t notice how blue his room was. Yuuya got up from the blue sofa he was sitting on and began to actually look around. In front of him was a nice wooden desk with some standard pens, papers, and desk lights. However, after that it was all weird decorations. Beside the desk was a giant blue brick furnace with a giant green flame blazing. Beside the furnace was a blue steel anvil, grindstone, and a work bench.</p>
<p>“This Isekai shit is totally for re—I mean this is just a dream… None of this is real” Yuuya said closing his eyes trying to calm his mind.</p>
<p>“Hm… Unfortunately, that is not true…” A woman’s voice spoke, breaking Yuuya’s little meditation. The young man looked for where the voice came from. An elegant looking woman came out from behind the furnace. She had long white hair that reached her waist with a small pony tail tied behind her hair, and bangs hanging on the right side of her face. He attire was a blue qi pao adorned with a flower pattern. Her eyes were an amber colour, something Yuuya has never seen before.</p>
<p>“Allow me introduce myself. My name is Elenora, a resident of this place called the Velvet Room… Pleased to make your acquaintance Oguri Yuuya-sama…” The woman named Elenora bowed down, and Yuuya felt compelled to do the same. “I must apologize for this sudden intrusion of your slumber. I merely wanted to see you for myself. Unfortunately, my master is currently unavailable due to certain circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Your master?” Yuuya asked. Upon asking, Elenora’s expression darkened.</p>
<p>“Yes… I cannot explain it you now. I will explain to you, once he is back. I’m pretty sure he is eager to meet you as well.” Elenora explained. “For now, however, you may return to your slumber. It was nice meeting you Oguri-sama…”</p>
<p>“Huh?! Wait! Whoa!” Yuuya suddenly felt like he was ejected off the sofa. His eyes shot open, looking up into the ceiling. It seems like he was back in his room. He got up off the bed and held his head. “I need coffee…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Morning 9/16</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> First day of school and so far, everything seemed fine. No random boulder mazes, no rusty blades, no random blue coloured rooms. Yuuya went down to the convenience to buy himself a cup of coffee to shake away his morning drowsiness, plus a couple of onigiri for lunch.</p>
<p>
  <strong>20,000¥ - 500¥</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>19,500¥</strong>
</p>
<p>During his walk to school he overheard some students talking about something…</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! Did you hear about that principal in Shibuya?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! He just suddenly dropped and got ran over right?”</p>
<p>“Tch. The guy kinda deserved it though.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t that harsh?”</p>
<p>“Harsh? You kidding me? The guy was turning a blind eye to a sexually harassing and abusive teacher. All because that teacher could get their school famous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I have to agree. The less people like that in the world the better.”</p>
<p><em>“The principal from Shujin huh? Even in Okinawa that story with the gym teacher was notorious. Glad he got jailed, but the principal? Did he deserve it? I don’t know.” </em>Yuuya thought.</p>
<p>Upon getting to the school Yuuya saw a bunch of black sedans parked outside. Looking at everyone else’s expression and reaction, this didn’t seem to be a normal occurrence. After entering the school gates, he saw a bunch of men in suits guarding two men. Yuuya had just walked past them overhearing slightly, their conversation.</p>
<p>“Have you found any one yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes but… Not enough…”</p>
<p>“You have to hurry. Otherwise he will win, and we all know what will happen when he does…”</p>
<p><em>“Wonder who they’re talking about…” </em>Yuuya thought. Judging from their attire and how they carry themselves. They seem to be some pretty important people. Probably company CEOs, or even politicians.</p>
<p>“Let’s see… Classroom 3-B on the third floor.” Yuuya made his way up the stairs, and it felt really odd. Due to the school being a University and school, students who were in the high school section were wearing uniforms. Whilst the university students were free to wear whatever they wanted. At least its easy to differentiate whose who.</p>
<p>Yuuya finally made it to his classroom and slid open the door. Upon entering all eyes were on him. “Um… Am I in the wrong classroom?” He asked scratching his head. He took a step back to see the door sign… It said 3-B.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hey! Are you the new transfer student?!” A relatively energetic voice came from inside the class room. Yuuya looked back into the classroom to see a crimson haired boy. He had a friendly disposition and a bright expression.</p>
<p>“H-Huh? Y-Yeah I am” Yuuya replied, slightly taken aback by his sudden cheery question.</p>
<p>“OHHH! Nice to meet ya buddy! My name is Kurata Taira!” The boy suddenly swung his arm over his shoulders. “We’ve been waitin’ for ya!”</p>
<p>“Waiting for me?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“Only Kurata-san was waiting for you really. Man. Do you really gotta be so pushy man?” One student asked.</p>
<p>“Hey come on! Transfer students are usually don’t have anyone around. I’m just trying to make it less lonely for him ya know?” Kurata said. Yuuya felt a little comprehensive about Kurata, as his personality seemed a little bit too much for him. However, hearing that made him feel a little bit better. “So? Where did you come from?”</p>
<p>“O-Okinawa” Yuuya replied.</p>
<p>“Seriously?! Man… I’ve been wanting to go to Okinawa for so long. The beaches, the food, the scenery…” Kurata went on.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright calm down Kurata” A feminine voice came from behind. “Don’t you think you’re coming on a bit too strongly?”</p>
<p>Yuuya turned around and was greeted with a pretty black-haired girl. Her hair was waist length, her bangs hung over her green eyes, and her complexion was white as snow.</p>
<p>“Oh? You came to greet the new kid too Lana?” Kurata asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I was going to do so later. But seeing how I’m here, sure” The green-eyed girl turned to Yuuya and bowed politely. “Nice to meet you. My name is Furukawa Svetlana. My friends call me Lana for short”</p>
<p>“Svetlana?” Yuuya asked. “You’re half-Russian?”</p>
<p>“Oh? I’m surprised you know that.” Lana replied.</p>
<p>“Okinawa has a lot of tourists. I’ve met a lot of people from Europe, North America, South America, and so on. Though its my first time seeing a mix.” Yuuya confessed. He unconsciously started to scan Lana and then looked directly into her eyes. “It’s amazing though. Furukawa-san, you are really pretty. I especially like your green eyes”</p>
<p>“Eh?!” Lana’s cheeks turned red, and her calm expression disappeared. “S-Saying something that so casually…”</p>
<p>“Oooh? Dang first day and you’re already hitting on one the prettiest girls in school?” Kurata lightly punched Yuuya’s shoulder and smiled. “You got some balls man! Watch your back though!”</p>
<p>“Huh? What are you talking about?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“Alright! Come on! Lemme show you to your seat!” Kurata dragged Yuuya over inside the classroom, ignoring his question. “You’ll be sitting right here!”</p>
<p>“Lemme guess. It’s right beside yours?” Yuuya asked with a deadpan expression.</p>
<p>“Ding, ding, ding! You got it!” Kurata cheerfully replied. Although he did come on strong, Yuuya had to admit though, he didn’t seem like a bad person.</p>
<p>“I guess its alright” Yuuya replied back.</p>
<p>“Awesome! Were gonna get along great!” Kurata said excitedly. “You can call me Taira. Everyone else in the school does”</p>
<p>“Alright quiet down tomato.” Yuuya looked to the front of the classroom and the teacher from yesterday, Sakura, walked in.</p>
<p>“Tomato?” Yuuya questioned.</p>
<p>“I thought ‘Who was making all that noise’ Should’ve guess it was you Kurata. You’re already bothering the transfer student?” Sakura asked, placing her text books down on her desk.</p>
<p>“Aw come on… That’s kinda harsh. I was just trying to be friendly” Taira answered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… Just try to calm down okay? Though once class starts, I don’t need to worry about that” Sakura said, albeit the last part quietly. “Well, I already said it but. We have a new transfer student today. Please come up”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Yuuya said walking to the front of the class. “Nice to meet you all. My name is Oguri Yuuya. I recently came over from Okinawa. Please take care of me!” He ended his introduction with a bow.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oguri-san. I know you already been forced—I mean chosen your seat, so please head back” Sakura said.</p>
<p>Yuuya walked back to his seat and noticed the girl from before, Lana, was also sitting beside him. He did a silent bow as to redo their greeting. She smiled and politely bowed her head back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lunchtime 09/16</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey Yuuya, mind if I eat here with ya?” Taira asked already sliding his desk right beside Yuuya’s. “Onigiri huh? Is that all you have for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Yeah. My monthly rental kind of took a huge wallop out of my wallet so…” Yuuya replied solemnly.</p>
<p>“That’s rough… Hm… Here!” Taira opened his bento box and it was god damn huge. A different variety of foods were displayed all around. He laid his bento box lid in front of Yuuya and started to place food on it. “Here eat up. It’ll be bad if you don’t get enough energy”</p>
<p>“Thanks…” Yuuya replied, feeling guilty and appreciative at the same time.</p>
<p>“No problem!” Taira replied with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>As the two were eating Lana walked up to the two of them. “Oguri-san?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Yes?”</p>
<p>“Sorry for bothering you. Saegusa-sensei asked me to show you around the school afterwards. Are you available today?” Lana asked. Yuuya was about to reply but Taira suddenly shot up from his seat.</p>
<p>“Wvat? I Hwas goinfu do fwat” Taira shot back with food still in his mouth.</p>
<p>“God Taira, at least swallow your food before you talk. It’s disgusting…” Lana replied, with an annoyed expression on her face. “Besides don’t you have training afterschool?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah… I do” Taira said, defeatedly dropping onto his seat.</p>
<p>*sigh* “So? Do you have time today Oguri-san?” Lana asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah I do. Thank you very much” Yuuya replied.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll see you after school. Later!” Lana said walking out the classroom, being greeted with a bunch of other girls.</p>
<p>“Furukawa-san seems to be very popular” Yuuya said watching her leave the classroom.</p>
<p>“Hm? Yeah. She’s really sociable, has good looks, and has a good figure. She basically has all guys squandering over her. Even some of the university students pass by to see her” Taira explained downing the rest of his food.</p>
<p>“I see. Anyways” Yuuya started, immediately brushing aside the topic.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re not easily impressed huh?” Taira replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You have training to do after school?” Yuuya asked, after hearing Furukawa mention it.</p>
<p>“Ah! Yeah. My dad runs a martial art studio. We do a bunch of stuff like Jeet Kun do, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Kick Boxing. Basically, MMA stuff” Taira explained.</p>
<p>“Wow. Then you must be pretty fit” Yuuya complimented.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Wanna see my muscles?” Taira asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the meal…” Yuuya said bowing after his meal.</p>
<p>“Don’t ignore me like that!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">After School 9/16</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Finally, class had ended, Yuuya felt like his first day lasted a lot longer than it did. He was probably just tired from all the stuff yesterday. The random rusty blade debacle, and last nights weird dream. Yuuya needed to relax, pushing his chair out for space to stretch his body.</p>
<p>“Geez… I never thought class was going to end…” Taira complained. He looked more defeated than Yuuya did.</p>
<p>“You should really pay attention more Taira. How are you going to get into a university?” Lana came towards the two boys whilst also lecturing Taira on his school studies.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. I’m gonna put my sole focus on martial arts afterwards anyways!” Taira said his fists clenched. Yuuya could feel his was passionate about it so he couldn’t help but smile at his motivation. “Right. Yuuya want to exchange phone numbers? I definitely want to show you around the city when we have time!”</p>
<p>“Sure” Yuuya answered, taking out his phone. The two held their phones close to each other and a beep sound was heard.</p>
<p>“Awesome! I’ll catch you guys later. Time to get my blood running and my muscles pumping!” Taira said energetically jogging away.</p>
<p>“Talk about a real muscle head…” Lana complained watching the red-haired boy dash off. “Well I guess it’s time for our tour. We won’t be wandering too far. You won’t be wandering into University grounds so don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Furukawa-san. Sorry if I’m taking up your time” Yuuya said packing up his school materials in his bag.</p>
<p>“Its alright. Oh, and call me Lana. It feels weird when people call me by my last name” Lana asked twirling her hair with her fingers.</p>
<p>“Hm? Okay. Then in turn you can just call me Yuuya” He replied bowing his head politely, “Please look after me”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Yuuya-kun” Lana said with a smile.</p>
<p>Lana took Yuuya around the school, introducing him to the many facilities the school has. The cafeteria was pretty basic. It mostly sold yakisoba buns, melon buns, and apparently on rare occasions croquettes. She told him that they are usually sold out, but he can find them on Fridays. Next up was the gymnasium, which was outside the schools main building. It can’t be missed as you need to go through the track field and tennis court to get to it.</p>
<p>“Next up is the library. Due to the number of students we have here, the library is located in the Universities management building. You should have gone there when you transferred. The 3<sup>rd</sup> floor on the management building is the library. You can access it through the entrance of the main building or going to the connecting bridge on the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor of both buildings.” Lana explained.</p>
<p>“This place is a lot more elaborate than I initially thought” Yuuya said with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes… It’s a bit overwhelming…” Lana agreed.</p>
<p>The two teens entered the library and it looked like it was a warehouse. There were already a lot of students here, varying from high school and the university.</p>
<p>“Right by the entrance is the studying section. It also has curtains and walls so you won’t get distracted.” Lana pointed out. There were already people sitting in them, and it looked packed as well. “Follow me”</p>
<p>“Hey Honami-chan!” Lana walked over to who seems to be the librarian. She had shoulder length light purple hair with her bangs hanging on the left side of her face. Her eyes were coloured a light-purple with paired nicely with her red rimmed glasses. She looked up to the two teenagers and just nodded.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” She coldly asked.</p>
<p>“Still cold as always huh… *sigh* Yuuya-kun this is Saegusa Honami, the librarian. If you want o check out any books talk to her, she knows the books here all by heart… Kinda scary…” Lana said, albeit the last part quietly.</p>
<p>“Saegusa? Are you perhaps related to Saegusa Sakura?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“So, what if I am?” She replied coldly. Yuuya had seemed to hit a sore spot.</p>
<p>“Eh? W-Well I was just… Curious…” Yuuya said retreating slightly.</p>
<p>*sigh* “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. Yes… I’m Saegusa Sakura’s younger sister. Saegusa Honami. Please to meet you… Um…”</p>
<p>“Yuuya. Oguri Yuuya. Nice to meet you as well, Saegusa-san” Yuuya replied bowing politely.</p>
<p>“Hm. Oguri-san. If you ever need to check out anything, let me know. You can check out a total of three books at a time. Just make sure to return them on the due date.” Honami explained. She suddenly got up with a camera and snapped a photo of him.</p>
<p>“What the--?” Yuuya covered his face out of instinct, but she had already got the photo. Honami then plugged in her camera to her computer and printed out a small card.</p>
<p>“Here you go. Your library card.” Honami said handing over Yuuya’s new card to him.</p>
<p>“E-Eh? A-Ah… T-Thank… You?” Yuuya said slightly confused at the sudden occurrence. He stared at his library card photo. His eyes were wide full of surprise and his hand was blurring its way to his face barely covering his open mouth. <em>“Yikes…”</em></p>
<p>*sigh* “Honami, how many times have I told you to stop doing that? It makes people uncomfortable…” Lana said shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Honami just stared at Lana as a response. “By the way are you two dating?”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Lana’s calm demeanour suddenly snapped. “D-D-D-Dating?! W-W-What are you on about?!”</p>
<p>“Huh? Well its not common for you to be around a boy, especially by yourself.” Honami explained. “Also don’t be loud in the library please…”</p>
<p>“Huh? Were not dating. I wouldn’t mind the idea though.” Yuuya honestly answered, while also giving his thoughts on the idea.</p>
<p>“H-Huh? Y-You!” Lana took a step back at Yuuya’s statement.</p>
<p>“Hoo… A bold one.” Honami replied with an approving nod.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Lana exclaimed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">School Gates</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*sigh* “Honestly… That girl sometimes…” Lana sighed heavily. After showing Yuuya the library, that had seemed to be the entire tour. The young man did feel more comfortable now, seeing how he knows how to get to the more important facilities in the school. “And you too!”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Yuuya replied. “A-Ah… Sorry about that. I guess my teasing went a bit far huh?”</p>
<p>*sigh* “No, its fine… It just took me by surprise is all” Lana replied. “Anyways. How do you feel about traversing the school now?” She asked.</p>
<p>“A little more confident. Thank you for showing me around” Yuuya gratefully said.</p>
<p>“No problem!” Lana replied back. The young lady looked at her phone and gasped. “Oh! Its this late already? Sorry, I have to head home now! I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Yuuya nodded his head with a smile to which she returned as well. She ran off towards the train station and turned to wave good-bye. Yuuya did so in return before he turned around and headed for home.</p>
<p>Once again Yuuya had stopped by the convenience store and he noticed a black sedan parked outside. He felt like he had seen that car before. <em>“Wasn’t that car from the morning?” </em>The young man shrugged his shoulders as he went on inside.</p>
<p>“Welcome” The clerk said, with Yuuya smiling back at him. As Yuuya was walking around he noticed an older man with a suit inside as well. While its not rare to see a Japanese man in a suit, he felt this really powerful aura emanating from him. The way he held himself… Yuuya then looked down and saw a young girl staring at him. She seemed like she was around 12 to 13 years old. <em>“That guy must be her father huh?”</em></p>
<p>Yuuya waved his hand at the girl with a smile. He had to admit, he’d never seen a girl like her before. Well if he included the woman named Elenora, this young girl would be the second. She had long silver hair with two small ponytails on the side, plus red eyes. When the girl waved back, Yuuya continued on with his search for food… Hopefully on sale.</p>
<p>“Oh sweet. This ramen bowl is on sale for 120¥. Guess I’ll just buy four… God this is depressing…” Yuuya sighed with his head to the floor. He then felt something violating his personal space. He opened one eye and saw the same young girl beside him. “Whoa!”</p>
<p>“U-Uh… H-Hi… Do you need something?” Yuuya asked. The girl remained silent and merely kept staring at him. Yuuya felt relatively uncomfortable, so he just kept moving on.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon sir. Do you have a points card?” The clerk asked, with Yuuya replying with a shake of his head. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Yuuya looked down and the girl placed a chocolate bar on the counter. “Eh?” Yuuya looked confused… Did she want him to pay for it? When he was about to say no, the girls eyes started to sparkle. All of a sudden, he felt compelled to buy for her… <em>“W-What is this dangerous power?!”</em></p>
<p>“I-I guess I’m getting this too…” Yuuya said to the clerk. The clerk scanned Yuuya’s items first which totalled to 480¥. The clerk than scanned the chocolate bar and the cost was 600¥. Yuuya felt like lightning struck his entire body. He painfully handed 1,060¥ to the clerk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>19,500¥ - 1,060¥</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>18,440¥</strong>
</p>
<p>“Here you go” Yuuya said handing the chocolate bar to the young girl. The young girl happily took the bar and stared back at him. “Hm? Is something the matter?” Yuuya asked, then suddenly the girl jumped towards him, hugging him. “EH?!”</p>
<p>“Seriously that girl is way to good at sneaking away. Sylvie?” The old man from before walked into the convenience store. He looked at the clerk than noticed Yuuya being hugged by a young girl. Yuuya and his eyes met, with fear being the dominant emotion in Yuuya’s eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh no… This guy he’s going to kill me…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Sylvie! Why are you bothering that boy?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“PLEASE DON’T CALL THE COPS” Yuuya blurted out.</p>
<p>… … … … … …</p>
<p>
  <em>Some awkward moments later…</em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry about that young man. The moment I let her out of my site she just wandered off.” The old man said apologizing for her daughter’s actions.</p>
<p>“N-No. It’s fine. She didn’t do anything bad.” Yuuya said.</p>
<p>“It is indeed strange though. Sylvie never interacts with anyone, let alone a stranger. You must be a special person indeed” The old man said chuckling a little. “Hm… Seeing that uniform. You must be a student at NKU correct?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes I am sir” Yuuya responded.</p>
<p>“Judging from what you bought and you being near the dorms… Living like that is no good. Here… Take this as an apology from me” The man took out some money from his wallet… He handed Yuuya 10,000¥.</p>
<p>“Eh?! B-But the chocolate was only 600¥. You don’t have to give me this much” Yuuya replied feeling a little guilty if he took this much.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it young man. Living by oneself is hard, even harder at your age. So please” The old man said pushing the money into his hands.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you” Yuuya replied. He had to admit he felt a little relieved with this money, but at the same time felt slightly guilty.</p>
<p>“Good luck with your studies young man. Come on Sylvie” The old man said to the young girl. The girl named Sylvie nodded and waved good-bye to Yuuya with a smile on her face. The young man waved good-bye back as the two left the store.</p>
<p>“Another strange day huh?” Yuuya said to himself.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>The old man got into the sedan with Sylvie sitting right next to him. She kept looking out the window waiting for Yuuya to come out. When he did, the car began to move, Sylvie looked slightly saddened by it…</p>
<p>“That young man has caught your attention?” The old man asked.</p>
<p>Sylvie nodded her head, turning back to the front of the car. “He has one…” She uttered quietly.</p>
<p>“I see… So that’s one more potential candidate” the old man took out his phone and dialed a number in. “Hello? It’s me. We got another one. Yeah. This one seems to have caught Sylvie’s full attention”</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>*sigh* “God I’m so tired… Just gonna hit the hay again…” Yuuya said, dumping his ramen bowl in the trash after rinsing it out. Luckily, today was more of an introduction to the school’s new year so homework wasn’t really assigned. Yuuya changed into his sleeping clothes and fell into his bed, almost immediately falling asleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hm?” Yuuya woke up, and he was surprised to see the same blue room again. However, this time he felt a little calmer about it. “Back again huh?”</p>
<p>“You seemed to have already gotten use this place Oguri-sama” Elenora said with a smile. “As expected with someone of the wild card”</p>
<p>“Wild card?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“Yes… However, you have not seemed to awaken to your power yet. Though that time will be coming soon.” Elenora explained somewhat vaguely. “I am excited to see what will happen.”</p>
<p>“You really like your vague explanations huh?” Yuuya said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hehe… Indeed. If answers were giving to one willingly. They would never learn nor experience it properly, no?” Elenora answered back. She took a few steps closer to Yuuya and stopped a few feet away from him. “The day of awakening is nigh. Please get some rest.”</p>
<p>Yuuya once again felt like he was forcefully shoved out of this dream, except this time he was a little more prepared for it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Morning 9/17</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yuuya woke up as usual, albeit the whole Velvet Room thing. He quickly changed into his uniform and headed outside, following the crowd of yawning students. Once again, the students were gossiping again, mostly about the stuff that was happening in Shibuya.</p>
<p>“Who do you think the next target is gonna be?”</p>
<p>“I heard the poll voted for the CEO of Okumura Foods”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Why him though?”</p>
<p>“There’s rumours that he overworks his employees, and when they can’t handle the load, he just fires them”</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone that needs their heart stolen.”</p>
<p>“Don’t all workers in Japan get overworked?”</p>
<p><em>“Phantom Thieves again huh? They’ve been getting a lot of attention recently. They must be happy about it” </em>Yuuya thought, quickly passing by the people in the school. He travelled over to his classroom and was greeted by both Taira and Lana.</p>
<p>“Mornin” Taira greeted waving his hand.</p>
<p>“Good morning Yuuya-kun” Lana said along with Taira’s greeting.</p>
<p>“Morning” Yuuya replied back, entering then classroom with the three.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone. Second day of school, you aren’t tired, yet right?” Sakura said to the rather tired students. The young teacher sighed looking at her drowsy students faces. “You kids are young, so make sure you get enough sleep okay? Studying is all well and good, but you won’t get good grades if you end up sick.”</p>
<p>“Hm… Oguri-san!” Sakura called out.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Yuuya replied back standing up.</p>
<p>“What is the hormone that regulates ones sleeping cycle?” Sakura asked.</p>
<ol>
<li>Epinephrine</li>
<li>Melatonin</li>
<li>Norepinephrine</li>
</ol>
<p>“It’s melatonin” Yuuya answered with confidence.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Snaps*</strong>
</p>
<p>“That is correct! Melatonin is a hormone that is released by the pineal gland. It can be also be taken as a supplement, used to treat sleeping disorders or troubles. Example can be a shift in work or jet lag. However, evidence of its benefits is unclear.” Sakura explained.</p>
<p>“Wow, he knew that?”</p>
<p>“He must be good at studying”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lunchtime 9/17</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey man. How was the school tour?” Taira asked eating his huge bento box.</p>
<p>“It was good. I feel like I know how traverse this place a bit better” Yuuya replied, taking a bite out of his onigiri, and munching on some of Taira’s food once more. “Seriously though. How do they expect students to walk around a school like this?”</p>
<p>“Good thing they have arrow stickers plastered all over the place. I would have pissed my pants if they’re weren’t any…” Taira said quietly and quite shamefully.</p>
<p>“Wait what did you say?” Yuuya asked making sure he heard correctly.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing!” Taira shot back, covering his tracks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Ding* *Dong* *Ding*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oguri Yuuya please report to the faculty office. Repeat, Oguri Yuuya to the faculty office”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Huh? Did you get in trouble or something?” Taira concerningly asked.</p>
<p>“No… I mean I don’t think so?” Yuuya replied. “I guess I should go though. Thanks for the food”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Taira said watching his friend walk out of the room. He had a concerned look on his face. “Dang. First day of school and already being called out…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Faculty Office</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Excuse me…” Yuuya said entering after a few knocks. Sitting by her desk was Sakura who was just finishing her own lunch.</p>
<p>“Ah, Oguri-san. Perfect”</p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“No, no. Nothing like that. I was asked to bring you to the headmasters office” Sakura said.</p>
<p>“That answer didn’t really make me feel any better…” Yuuya replied frowning.</p>
<p>“A-Anyways, don’t worry you’re not in trouble, I promise you!” Sakura reassured. She led Yuuya out of the faculty room and towards the elevator. It seemed like they were headed to the sixth floor which is apparently only accessible by a key that teachers have.</p>
<p>“Hm… Only teachers are allowed up here?” Yuuya asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. The sixth floor is usually used for board meetings, and it also houses the dormitory management team.” Sakura explained. The two got off and head down the hallway. The two stopped near a nice wooden double door. Sakura knocked on the door three times. “Excuse sir. I’ve brought Oguri Yuuya-san here.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Perfect, let him in!” A mans voice came from inside.</p>
<p>“Go ahead” Sakura instructed. Yuuya nodded his head and opened the door to the principal’s office. Upon entering Yuuya was enamoured with the design and cleanness of his office. His office had a nice view of the mountains and the buildings across Kyoto. His desk was made out nicely carved walnut wood with pens and books neatly organized. Standing behind the desk was a man in his fifties, he had a warm expression on his face, and a peaceful aura.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much Saegusa-sensei.” The principal said waving her off. “Nice to meet you Oguri-kun. Sorry for calling you out all of a sudden. Must’ve given you quite the fright”</p>
<p>“Eh? Y-Yeah, I guess. Being called out by the principal on the second day usually doesn’t bode well for people.” Yuuya joked, trying to relieve the tension in his heart.</p>
<p>“Hahaha! Indeed so. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kobayashi Rentaro, I’m the headmaster or principal of this University. You must be wondering why I called you out today” Kobayashi started. Yuuya nodded his head in response.</p>
<p>“It might be hard for you to understand but… Do you remember the man you met yesterday?” Kobayashi asked.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yuuya immediately thought of the old man yesterday. “You mean… The guy in the convenience store?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The man you met is Kirijo Aizawa. You left quite the impression on him. He asked me to give you this.” Kobayashi handed a letter to him. “Please open it once you get home. Do not open it anywhere else, otherwise… There may be some inconveniences for you”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Yuuya felt a chill go down his spine. Despite the headmaster showing a peaceful aura he could feel power emanating from him. There are a lot of scary people in the world. It’d be better if he didn’t piss them off. “I-I understand…”</p>
<p>“Good. Sorry for taking up your time. You can head back to class now. I’m sure you know the way back” Kobayashi said pressing a button near his desk. Yuuya heard a small beep and the sound of a lock opening.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you…” Yuuya said cautiously leaving the headmasters office. The young teen headed towards the elevator and began descending back down to the faculty rooms floor. He held the letter in his hands and noticed a wax seal on it. “Wow. Never seen that before…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Classroom 3-B</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yuuya found his way back to the classroom with some time left to spare. On his way back he did get a couple of looks from other students. Getting called to the headmaster’s office is bound to get some looks, good or bad.</p>
<p>Right by his classroom door Lana and her friends were just returning to the class room. The green-eyed girl turned to see Yuuya walking back and quickly made his way up to him. “Are you alright? You didn’t get into trouble, did you?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all. Sorry if I worried you” Yuuya replied back not actually able to tell her what happened. “I should head back in. I’ll see you later”</p>
<p>Yuuya bowed slightly before heading back into the classroom. Taira’s voice could be heard from greeting his friend back. He was loud enough to be heard in the hallway garnering a sigh from the young girl.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">After School 9/17</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>“The letter Headmaster Kobayashi gave to me… I should probably head home and take a look at it” </em>Yuuya thought to himself. With that thought he started to make his way home with no detours or stops.</p>
<p>Yuuya dropped his bag on his desk and took out the homework he was assigned for the day. He placed the letter by his bed and stared at for a good minute. “God… I’m really nervous… I’ll finish my homework first…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Evening 9/17</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A few hours passed at it was around 9PM. Yuuya finished his homework and felt like he has gotten more knowledgeable. He placed his finished homework into his bag neatly and took a large gulp of water. His eyes wandered towards the letter, “Well, I guess its time…”</p>
<p>Yuuya sat on his desk with the letter in front of him and some cup noodles right beside him. With a deep breath Yuuya popped open the letter and found a piece of paper and a small envelop inside. Yuuya unfolded the piece of paper and began to read…</p>
<p>
  <em>To Oguri Yuuya,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Greetings Oguri-san. I’m sure getting this letter caused some confusion on your end. I apologize for that. We met yesterday at the convenience store, and it seemed like Sylvie has taken a great shine to you. To be frank, you’ve piqued our organizations interests.</em>
</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>“We are asking you to join our organization. This seems sudden I understand, which is why I want to invite you to our facilities and have a proper talk. I will be at the school gates in the morning if you decide to accept my offer. Sincerely, Vice-President and President of the Kirijo group, Kirijo Aizawa and K.M.” Yuuya read. He then turned his attention to the small envelop and opened it…</p>
<p>“This?!” Yuuya in awe and shock took out 80,000¥. This was enough for the next months rent… “Just who are these guys?”</p>
<p>Yuuya laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what to do about the offer. He was happy that he was safe for another month but… This Kirijo group… What did they want from him? “Maybe I should meet with him. He didn’t seem like a bad person… And, I’m sort of curious about who they are…”</p>
<p>As Yuuya felt his eye lids getting heavier he was startled by the sudden shift in wind. He looked back to his window and wind outside was pushing against it heavily. “What the hell? When did the wind become that strong?”</p>
<p>“Ugh… It’s gonna be hard sleep through this wind whistling…” Yuuya complained, but tried his best fall asleep. However, it proved difficult… The wind only kept getting stronger and stronger, and soon even rain was falling. “A freaking storm now?”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, When Yuuya was finally able to get a little bit of sleep a siren went off in the distance. Though it was faint with the storm brewing outside someone started to smack on his door.</p>
<p>“HEY! HEY! HEY! Wake up! Anyone in there?!” A man yelled while hitting on his door repeatedly. Yuuya got up from his bed and tiredly began to walk towards his doorway. He opened it and saw a bunch of students in their PJs running towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“W-Whats going on?” He asked.</p>
<p>“We’ve been told to evacuate the building. Apparently, a tornado is heading this way! Come on hurry!” A security guard said immediately leaving to check on the other rooms before Yuuya could ask any questions.</p>
<p>“A tornado?” Yuuya asked himself. He quickly ran towards his window and felt a chill roll down his spine. This tornado… Tornadoes were not impossible to find in Japan but… This one was the size of a skyscraper, and it had this hazy blackness around it. “Holy shit…!”</p>
<p>Yuuya quickly put on his shoes and darted out the doorway towards the exit. When he stepped outside the deafening sound of the wind had hit him. He tried to see what was in front of him but there was so much small debris flying into his face. He saw that there were vehicles parked outside carrying the students out. “There!”</p>
<p>“Help! Anyone there?! Please!” Yuuya could barely hear the one screaming. He turned to see who was around him and noticed two girls by the side of the building. Yuuya bit his lips and ran towards the two.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Yuuya loudly asked, trying his best to project his voice. He met with an older woman who laying beside an unconscious girl.</p>
<p>“Ah! Please help this girl! She seemed to have lost consciousness!” The woman explained. Yuuya looked at the tornado and it was getting closer. <em>“I can’t leave her here!” </em> Yuuya thought as he quickly picked up the girl and turned to the buses.</p>
<p>“Hurry this way! We have to get to the buses!” Yuuya exclaimed. The woman nodded her head and followed the young man towards the buses. Yuuya could see the driver waving his hand frantically over at them. “Come on! Almost there!”</p>
<p>The three made it to the buses and the wind was getting more and more intense. Yuuya quickly handed off the girl to the bus driver whom then asked the students inside to take care of her. That’s when Yuuya noticed that the bus was full. Literally almost to the brim, it could only fir one more…</p>
<p>“Go get on!” Yuuya told the woman.</p>
<p>“Huh?! But what about--? Ah!” The woman yelped as Yuuya forcefully pushed her inside the bus. “Don’t worry about me!”</p>
<p>“Hey kid! There’s one more bus up the road! You can make it if you run!” The driver told him.</p>
<p>“Yeah got it! Hurry up and go!” Yuuya yelled back.</p>
<p>The drier nodded his head and winced. “You’re a brave kid…”</p>
<p>“Wait we can’t just—?!” The woman tried to reason; however, the bus driver closed the doors and began to drive off.</p>
<p>“Brave? Yeah sure. And stupid…” Yuuya said to himself. The wind was getting stronger and harder to deal with. “Just up the street huh?” Yuuya started to head up the road, running as fast as he could. When he reached the next street there were no buses left.</p>
<p>“What? God dammit!” Yuuya cursed. He tried to take a step forward but felt his something was holding him back. Yuuya put his whole-body weight into moving forward but all he was doing was leaning forward. Eventually he felt his body being pulled backwards. With his body being pulled back, he lost his balance and fell down.</p>
<p>“Agh!” Yuuya grunted in pain as he turned around. His eyes widened as the tornado was almost upon him as it ripped apart the dorm, he was living in. He could feel his body being pulled in more and more to the point where he felt his body lift off the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is how it ends huh? Funny… I don’t feel that scared…”</em>
</p>
<p>With that thought in his head, his whole body was sucked in like a vacuum. Yuuya merely closed his eyes, accepting his fate and hoping it would be quick and painless. His mind was clear and quiet... <em>"A Voice?"</em></p>
<p>… … … …</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Am…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thou…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">End of Chapter Status:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oguri Yuuya Lvl 1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Money: 98,440¥</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Social Stats:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Knowledge: Oblivious </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Courage: Feeble</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Proficiency: Clumsy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kindness: Inoffensive</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Charm: Existent</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading this rather long chapter. We all know how Persona is in the beginning, a lot of talking and set up. I’m sure most of you are more interested in the gameplay aspects I added, persona’s, and characters.</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction!</p>
<p>Note: I’m sure people will ask about the whole Phantom Thieves thing. So, to answer your question, yes it does take place at the same time. Do they crossover? No. It’s merely just some fun little Easter eggs.</p>
<p>I’m also sure you guys have another question. If this takes place the same time, what about Mementos?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DIDN’T FINISH P5R) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>What about Maruki’s reality shifting thing?</p>
<p>Answer: I refuse to believe that both of those incidents encompassed the entire world or Japan. It’s more believable if the influence of both slowly extended throughout Japan and World rather than hey! Japan has been the epicenter for the world ending four times.  Plus, I highly doubt the protagonists of P3 (RIP Minato) and P4 would stand idly by watching Mementos swallow Japan.</p>
<p>In conclusion. My theory is that the PT stopped the expanding influence of Yaldabaoth and later Maruki, which is why cities outside of Tokyo weren’t affected. Obviously if you got the bad ending it’d be a different story.</p>
<p>Anymore questions regarding P3 through P5 will be answered by reading the story.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: I Am Thou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author Note: </strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for the really late update. I’ve been side tracked with playing Minecraft with my friends haha. Here’s the second chapter for you guys! I don’t really have an update schedule currently but, I’ll try my best to set one up for myself.</p><p>Also, I changed a little bit of the first chapter since after writing this. I realized it would be easier to tell the story this way. For those who already read the first chapter. I just changed Yuuya’s sword to a blade, so don’t worry about going back.</p><p>Now to answer some questions (I upload this on both AO3 and FanFiction under the same name. So, I’ll be answering all questions here)</p><p><strong>AO3</strong>:</p><p><strong>La Meme: </strong>Yeah for sure go for it! The mechanics will coming soon, so please be patient!</p><p><strong>OMHCreates: </strong>Yes unfortunately. But if you played Persona 5 you should understand why 😊</p><p><strong>HOBaRT: </strong>Unfortunately, I cannot take commenters suggestions to heavily. I already have an outline I can follow, so if I add in suggestions, it might screw with the story. I’ll try my best to see if I can fit in some of your guys ideas but please don’t be too hopeful. Secondly. I do have a persona user that’s past the Hanged Man, and Death Arcana. Look forward to it!</p><p>
  <strong>FanFiction:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Mastergamer14: </strong>No, I will not be referencing Persona One or Two. P5 Scramble, I’m not sure, but most likely not. As I would love to keep this canonical, the game hasn’t been released in North America so my resources are limited.</p><p>Also, good luck with you story buddy! Don’t worry about it, anyone says you’re copying me I’ll come to your aid!</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Whats that smell?” </em>Yuuya slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight landed on his eyes. Yuuya rolled over and took a look at his clothing. His uniform was all ripped up, but thankfully he wasn’t bleeding. Although his body did feel really sore. “How did I survive that?” He wondered, getting up and looking at his surroundings.</p><p>He held his hand up against his face to cover his eyes from the sun. It seems like he was in a destroyed building, and the sunlight came from a giant hole in the wall. Yuuya turned into the interior of the building and everything about it seemed strange. The wood furnishings have started to mold, vines and plants have started to grown inside…</p><p>“This is beyond strange…” Yuuya turned back towards the hole and tried to look outside but the sunlight was blaring. He looked down and the height didn’t seem bad. He hopped down carefully onto the ground and sunlight was less severe. He lowered his hand from his eyes, he felt a chill down his spine.</p><p>In front of him were buildings of Kyoto were in ruins. Some where barely standing, and others have completely deteriorated. The only thing that had in common was the plant life growing in and out of said buildings. Grass was pushing the concrete roads, and abandoned cars were scattered.  </p><p>“Where the hell am I?” Yuuya wondered. He walked up to one of the buildings and brushed his hand on the plants. “It feels real…”</p><p>“Who goes there?!” A deep voiced male yelled out. Yuuya spun around and saw a brown cloaked figure standing atop of a car. Yuuya couldn’t see his face as it was covered by a dark brown mask. “Who are you?!”</p><p>“Huh? I… Uh…” Yuuya could not think of a single word in his brain, let alone say. The figure jumped down from the car and brandished a dagger from his side. He stepped closer and closer, and if there’s one thing Yuuya knew… He was not friendly.</p><p>“Human? How did you get here?” The figure asked. “Hmph… Not that it matters. No humans are allowed. You’ve tainted my master’s world enough!” The figure yelled as he made a mad dash towards Yuuya.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Yuuya jumped to the side narrowly dodging the figures speedy attack. <em>“Gotta run! Gotta run!” </em>Yuuya yelled at himself.</p><p>“You won’t get away…” The figure said. He placed his hands on the ground and pressed, emitting a shockwave on the ground around him. The ground began to shake uncontrollably. Creatures started to emerge from the ground taking form of quadrupedal animals. They had a shadowy aura emitting from them with a mask similar to figure attached to their faces. “Go!”</p><p>Creatures amounted to 12 started running towards Yuuya’s direction. These creatures had the anatomy of forest predators. Jaguars, cougars, panthers, and tiger looking shadows were chasing after him.</p><p>“What in the fuck!?” Yuuya screamed as he tried to run faster and faster. He made a quick turn onto another street but was unfortunately met with a dead end. A building had collapsed and blocked the road, and it would take way too long for him to climb over. Yuuya jumped at the sound of the creature’s growl. He turned around to see the animalistic shadows surround him like a predator to its prey.</p><p>“No where else to run human.” The figure said walking up from behind his creatures. “Now, lucky for you. My master is curious. How did you get here?”</p><p>“Huh? I-I don’t know!” Yuuya replied.</p><p>“Stop lying! No ordinary human can enter this world. Tell me the truth now, or I will tell these creatures to rip you apart!” The figure yelled, quickly followed by aggressive calls from the shadow creatures.</p><p>Yuuya could feel sweat developing in all parts of his body, and his legs gave away. He looked all around him and these predatory creatures were just waiting for the call. He looked back at the figure, “I’m telling you I don’t know! I was caught up in this tornado, next thing I knew I ended up here!”</p><p>“Tornado?” The figure asked, it seemed like that answer has piqued his interest. “No human would have survived that. Even if you did you would have ended up somewhere else. Stop lying, and tell me the truth!”</p><p>“I did! What else do you want me to say?! Better yet, what the fuck do you want hear?!” Yuuya swore, his fear eventually turned into anger. He was angry he didn’t understand what was going on, and angry that he was going to die over something like this. <em>“Wait… Did he say somewhere else?”</em></p><p>“You seem to have a death wish boy…” The figure said with a tinge of anger accompanying it. “So be it!” He raised his hand and the predatory shadows leapt towards him. Yuuya closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he prepared for a painful laceration…</p><p><strong>“Is this how you want it to end?”</strong> A voice spoke in his head. Yuuya shot his eyes open, the world around him has stopped. The shadows, and the leaves in the wind all came to a halt.</p><p>
  <strong>A death so ungraceful for a warrior. You survived this ordeal once. Or are you going to let that happen again?</strong>
</p><p>A flashback of Yuuya as child appeared in his head. His house torn apart by a tornado in Okinawa. His mother and father crushed beneath the weight of the house. Crying children, women, and men all around.</p><p>“No… I won’t let it happen again…” Yuuya replied.</p><p>
  <strong>Was saving that girl and helping that woman a mistake?</strong>
</p><p>“No… It wasn’t”</p><p>
  <strong>Are you willing to give your life for another so none shall feel the same pain?<br/></strong>
</p><p>“… I am”</p><p><strong>Then let us form the contract</strong> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>I Am Thou</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thou Art I</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Plunge thy blade into thyself. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Yuuya raised his hands grabbing the handle of the broken, and pointing it towards his chest. His eyes full of determination. With swift motion he plunged the rusted blade into chest.</p><p>“AGHHHHHHHHHH!” Yuuya screamed in pain, falling onto his knees. Time had finally started flow again, the creatures and figure stopped and saw the image before them. The pain he was feeling was almost indescribable. It felt like his blood was being boiled from the inside, and his skin being burned and melted by acid.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Embrace death and rejoice!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yuuya’s body went limp and blood started to drip from his chest.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>For thou shall be fearful of none, laugh at the face of death!<br/></em> </strong>
</p><p>His eyes turned yellow with a furious expression. With a blood curdling scream he pulled the sword out of his chest releasing a beam of light, and a shock wave that blasted the enemies away.</p><p>“What is this power?” The figured asked shielding his mask from the shock wave.</p><p>Yuuya’s attire slowly started to change. His ripped school uniformed transfigured into an undershirt of dark green and armoured black hooded robe. The lining of the robes was dark green, and a golden dragon crest was engraved in the center of his black armour.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am one who lives for battles, and strikes fear in my enemies… Masamune! </em> </strong>
</p><p>A hooded black and green samurai emerged, he stood with a dominating aura behind Yuuya. Masamune’s signature moon crescent attached to the hood with a dragon spiralling around it. His face could not be seen but an eerie single green glowing eye was present within the shadows. He held a blade in one hand, and a pistol in the other. The hostile figure could feel fear course through him…</p><p>“W-Who do you think you are?!” The figure shouted. His body started to contort and twist eventually his body exploded and revealed his true form. The form was of an Angel with red wings, silver armour, and a sword. It was Archangel.</p><p>“Me? The guy whose about rip you apart hotshot” Yuuya replied with sudden change in demeanour. The rusted blade then turned into a magnificent iron blade with the edge glistening in a transparent-like green colour. “How many pieces should I cut you into?”</p><p>“Insolence!” Archangel screamed.</p><p><strong><em>These are the skills available to you… </em></strong>Masamune said in his head.</p><p>
  <strong>Persona: Masamune </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arcana: Fool</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skills:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garu: Light Wind damage to one foe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lacerate: Light Physical Attack (Slash). Chance to cause Bleeding.</strong>
</p><p>“Oh? I like this one. Lacerate him Masamune!” Yuuya yelled slamming his blade onto the ground. Masamune merely laughed as he branded his blade, in a flash he appeared in front of Archangel and sliced downwards.</p><p>“AGH!!!” Archangel screamed in pain as Masamune retreated back to Yuuya. The red winged angel held his chest panicking.</p><p>“W-What is this?!” He screamed. “I’m bleeding?!” There was black liquid falling from his wound and he was in tremendous pain.</p><p><strong> <em>Effect: Bleeding: </em> </strong> <em>Bleeding is new status ailment. If the enemy or yourself is bleeding you will take damage every time your turn passes. If not treated, the damage taken will worsen as every turn passes.</em></p><p>“How dare you!” Archangel screamed as he flew at Yuuya with his sword.</p><p><strong>“Swing your blade!” </strong>Masamune yelled.</p><p>Yuuya stepped forward, and his blade met with Archangels. The two stood on even ground. “Where did all that confidence go?” Yuuya taunted.</p><p>“You!” Archangel could feel his blood boiling with anger. With all of his body weight he pushed Yuuya and separated the two. Archangel came back with another swing, drawing his blade back aiming for Yuuya’s neck.</p><p>“So quick to anger.” Yuuya uttered. He jumped back slightly avoiding his sword, and within the same second, he pushed off his foot after landing. Quickly stepping forward Yuuya leapt forward with his blade drawn and sliced in an upward motion.</p><p>“Ah…” Archangel fell to his knees as Yuuya stood behind him. Yuuya thrusted his sword into the ground and called out, “<strong>Garu</strong>”</p><p>Masamune appeared from behind him and pointed his blade at Archangel. A vorpal wind swirled around Archangel, and when Masamune swiped his blade, Archangel was sliced into pieces. <strong>“Hmph… Looks like the pieces were three.” </strong>Masamune commented.</p><p>
  <strong>*Received 20 EXP*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Received 2000 Yen*</strong>
</p><p>“Eurgh…” Yuuya fell to his knees as the battle took a huge hit on him. His clothing had returned to normal and his blade dissipated into thin air. “Shit… My entire body is aching…” Yuuya could feel his body about to give out, and his vision was starting to get hazy. Suddenly the wind shifted, and he felt someone’s presence.</p><p>“To think a human would be able to defeat one of my huntsmen… Quite impressive I must say.” A woman’s voice spoke. Yuuya lifted his head but his vision was to blurry to make out who it was. All Yuuya could tell was that it was a woman, in a brown poncho of sorts, black hair, and tanned skin. “Tch… That girl, sending this man to my world. Well, consider yourself lucky human. I don’t want your blood to dirty my world so I’m letting you go back… And I’m gonna give that girl S…”</p><p>Yuuya’s vision and hearing began to fade as he blacked out. That last thing he felt was a soft breeze on his face.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Afternoon 9/19</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Ergh… Hm… Huh?”</p><p>Yuuya slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before fully opening them. He felt someone by his side. He turned his head to the right and there was a silvered haired girl sleeping on the side of his bed. He recognized her…</p><p>
  <em>“It’s that girl… Was Sylvie her name?” </em>
</p><p>The silvered haired girl slowly woke up and upon seeing his face, a bright smile grew. “Morning!” She said cheerfully.</p><p>“Huh? A-Ah… Morning” Yuuya replied.</p><p>“Ah you’re awake. Thank goodness” Yuuya turned his head towards the voice and it was the man named Aizawa standing near by the door. “You must be wondering where you are right now.”</p><p>“A little yeah.” Yuuya answered.</p><p>“You are currently in the Arcanum Research Institute, the medical ward to be exact” Aizawa explained, but Yuuya still looked liked he was confused. “It sounds confusing, but don’t worry. In due time you will understand. First, I think there are some people who’d like to see you.” Aizawa said walking over to the door and opening it for two people.</p><p>“Yuuya!” Taira and Lana exclaimed rushing to Yuuya’s bedside.</p><p>“Eh?! You two?” He was shocked. He didn’t understand why or how they are here. “W-What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’ll explain it later Oguri-kun. For now, please rest and catch up with your friends. You’ve been asleep for two days.” Aizawa said politely bowing before making his leave. Yuuya’s eyes widened at the fact he gave. <em>“Two days?”</em></p><p>“How are you feelin’?” Taira asked, the two teens taking a seat by his bedside. Yuuya could feel his body was a bit sore, but he definitely felt better than before when he was in that weird world.</p><p>“I feel pretty good, just a bit sore is all.” Yuuya replied back with a smile hoping it would alleviate their anxiety.</p><p>“Were… Were sorry about your dorm…” Lana quietly uttered. “You just moved here too…”</p><p><em>“Ah that’s right… Well given what had happened in that weird place… My belongings were the last thing on my mind…”</em> Yuuya thought, but after coming back, that reality hit him like a brick. <em>“What am I going to do now?”</em></p><p>“Don’t worry about it though! I’m pretty sure the school is going to do something about it.” Taira said trying to reassure the young teen. Yuuya tried to have a positive outlook but… As of now, he had no home.</p><p>Yuuya felt a slight tug on his arm. Sylvie looked at him with sad expression, it seemed like she didn’t like it when he was said. <em>“Then again… Why is she so attached to me?”</em></p><p>“Who is this cutie—I mean… Who is this girl Yuuya-kun?” Lana asked, with both her and Taira looking at her.</p><p>“This Sylvie… But that’s all I really know” Yuuya answered.</p><p>“You say that but she looks pretty attached to you. Kind of like a little sister?” Taira said, and from that perspective it does look like that, albeit the silver hair and red eyes from Sylvie. “What is he to you… Uh… Sylvie-chan?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Sylvie turned her head to Taira than turned her head back to Yuuya. “Yuuya onii-sama—”</p><p>“Onii-sama?!” Taira exclaimed.</p><p><em>“C-Cute…” </em>Lana said in her head, cupping her face with her hands to hide her blush.</p><p>“—Is a very important person, and very special” Sylvie answered. Her eyes were sparkling. “You’ve awakened to it haven’t you?”</p><p>“Huh? Awakened?” Yuuya asked.</p><p>“Your Persona” She answered. Yuuya suddenly felt like a weight dropped on his shoulders.</p><p><em>“H-How… How does she know that?” </em>Yuuya said in his head. No one was there when it happened yet… Sylvie just said it like that…</p><p><strong><em>“Hm… An interesting one, that girl.” </em></strong>Masamune spoke.</p><p>“Ooh. So that’s what yours looks like” Sylvie said. Through her eyes, Yuuya was emitting a multicoloured aura with different energy spikes within. Above all those auras was Masamune who instinctively placed his hands on his sword.</p><p><strong><em>“S-She can see me?! T-This small girl?!” </em></strong>Masamune spoke surprisedly, with Yuuya just as shocked as him.</p><p>*knock* *knock*</p><p>“Excuse me?” Another man came inside, this time looking more similar in age to the three. He had short black-hair and dark brown eyes. His attire consisted of a rolled sleeve white button up and black slacks. “Ah. You must be Oguri Yuuya-san correct?”</p><p>“Y-Yes”</p><p>“Sorry for busting in like that. My name is Kirijo Tetsuya, I’m the grand-son of Kirijo Aizawa. Nice to meet you” Tetsuya greeted.</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well” Yuuya greeted.</p><p>“My grandpa said he wanted to talk to you three. Only if Oguri-san is feeling better though” Tetsuya informed.</p><p>“Us three?” Taira asked before Lana and Yuuya could.</p><p>“Yes. Again, it’ll be easier to explain if you meet with him. He’ll be waiting in the lobby. Take care okay?” Tetsuya said before taking his leave.</p><p>Taira, Yuuya, and Lana looked at each other confused but curious. Yuuya did a couple of circles with his arms, and gently touched his legs. His arms were fine but his legs were sore, kind of like how when someone hadn’t gone a run for a while.</p><p>“I’m good to go” Yuuya said, garnering surprised looks from Taira and Lana.</p><p>“Are you sure?!” Lana asked concerningly with Taira nodding in agreement. Even Sylvie looked a tad worried when Yuuya swung over to his feet.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t feel any pain. Besides I’m curious as to what Mr. Kirijo has to say” Yuuya replied getting up on his feet. The two worried teens sprung up quickly just in case Yuuya had lost his balance or his legs gave out. “Come on” Yuuya said waving over his friends to follow him.</p><p>“Wait! You’re not gonna head out like that are ya?” Taira asked. Yuuya took a look at his attire. He was still in his tattered uniform. “Here take this. It’s my spare uniform, it should fit you” Taira said handing over the said uniform.</p><p>“Thanks” Yuuya replied.</p><p>
  <em>A few moments later…</em>
</p><p>“I’m good to go” Yuuya said with fresh clothes on. Definitely a lot less breezy now.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Yuuya onii-sama?” Sylvie asked still latched onto his hand. Yuuya nodded his head with a smile which was more than enough for Sylvie. “Then I’ll lead you to the lobby!”</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">A.R.I. (Arcanum Research Institute): Lobby</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Ah. Oguri-san. Good to see you are up and moving” Aizawa said nodding in approval. “Though I wish you visiting here were under better circumstances.”</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me Kirijo-san. I can’t thank you enough” Yuuya bowed his head in gratitude.</p><p>“No, no. It’s just what any decent human would do.” Aizawa replied back.</p><p>“So, what did you wanna talk about?” Taira asked.</p><p>Aizawa nodded his head and directed them to the couch. “Please sit first.”</p><p>The three teens took the offer and sat in front of Aizawa with the receptionist walking over with glasses of water for the three of them, orange juice for Sylvie, and coffee for Aizawa.</p><p>“I’ll be direct with you three.” Aizawa started taking a sip of his coffee. “Our institute, the ARI would like to hire you for a certain job. A job only people like you can do”</p><p>“A job?” Taira asked.</p><p>“Only we can do?” Lana added.</p><p>“Yes. On the outside the ARI is a technology development group, which in itself is quite true. The true purpose of this institute is the study of shadows, and the world associated with them.” Aizawa explained. He himself knew how crazy he sounded to Taira and Lana, but not Yuuya.</p><p><em>“Shadows? The world associated with them?” </em>Yuuya had a flashback to the hooded figure and those predatorial creatures, plus the strange post-apocalyptic Kyoto and that girl…</p><p>“Uhh... So why exactly do you need us?” Taira asked, which was the main question Yuuya wanted answered.</p><p>“Oguri-san. You’ve already experienced Sylvie talking to your Persona yes?” Aizawa asked. Yuuya a bit surprised that he knew, but he nodded his head nonetheless. “To answer simply, Sylvie has the ability to see someone’s potential. You can say, she’s able to see the aura of someone’s potential.”</p><p>“Sylvie does?” Yuuya said looking at the young girl who was happily latched on.</p><p>“Yes. She was particularly captivated by you. Saying it was the first time she had saw so many colours.” Aizawa clarified.</p><p>“Then Taira and Lana?” Yuuya started, with Aizawa nodding his head immediately.</p><p>“Although not as vibrant or as strong as yours… They’re potential is far above anyone else’s” Aizawa answered.</p><p>“Wait… What is this potential you speak of?” Lana asked. She was a little lost in the conversation. There was so much information be thrown around, her brain can’t comprehend it. Taira on the other hand looked like his brain had already short-circuited.</p><p>“It’s quite hard to explain, and even hard to imagine. Only way one person can understand is seeing it for themselves” Aizawa said, a little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t explain it properly.</p><p>“Aside from that… You also mentioned a job?” Taira said trying to get rid of the potential talk so his brain can restart. “Geez… My brain’s hurtin’…”</p><p>“That… That I cannot tell you unless you agree to work with us…” Aizawa sighed. “It’s unfair I know. However, I can tell you one thing. Doing this job will most likely save the future of Japan and its people.”</p><p>“Huh?” All three students reacted the same way.</p><p>“That all I can say for now… Don’t worry. We don’t expect an answer now, and we understand that this is a lot to put on a high schooler. If you do end up deciding… Please come here three days from now… If not… Well… It was nice meeting the three of you” Aizawa said placing down three business cards in front of them.</p><p>Aizawa stood up, holding his coffee in his hands. “Come on Sylvie. We shouldn’t bother them any longer” Sylvie sadly looked at Yuuya who was now in deep thought. She reluctantly let go of his hand and walked to Aizawa’s side. “Think hard on it”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Geez… That’s a lot to throw on a person… Save Japan?” Taira said still trying to process everything. The three left the lobby and there was a white sedan parked outside with a familiar looking man leaning on it.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… This was not how I saw my day going…” Lana answered rubbing her temple. “I just want to go home…”</p><p>“Yeah same here…” Taira agreed. “Three days huh? I guess we can talk about it later. On our phones?”</p><p>“Hm? Yeah that sounds good to me” Yuuya answered with Lana agreeing as well with a nod. “Hm? That’s” Yuuya started as he noticed the guy by the car was that Tetsuya guy.</p><p>“Oh? You guys finally done talking huh?” Tetsuya said walking up to the three. “Gramps told me to give you guys a ride home.”</p><p>“Really? Thanks” Lana bowed.</p><p>“B-But… Yuuya…” Taira stuttered.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about that. Me and gramps figured that part out. Oguri-san you can crash at place for now. I live in the NKU university dorms, and my roommate just graduated last year so its vacant.” Tetsuya said, surprising the three.</p><p>“Huh? Why? We don’t even know each other” Yuuya said surprised.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean why? I don’t mind it, in fact its nice to have someone around. Plus, its close by the school no?” Tetsuya argued. Yuuya really had no reason to say no. He had no where to stay after all. “Don’t worry about it, seriously. Even though I said me and gramps figured it out, I suggested it.”</p><p>“T-Thank you very much!” Yuuya thanked, feeling a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“Hehehe! You can thank me later. Come on, it’s getting late. I’m pretty sure your parents are worried about you too” Tetsuya instructed, opening the doors to the white car. The three got in, and they began their way home.</p><p>Up above the tallest floor at the research institute stood Aizawa, Sylvie and another woman. She had on a white button up, black blouse, stockings, high heel black boots, and a black blazer draped over her shoulders. Her distinctive featured was her beautiful red hair. “That boy… Reminds me of someone” She said.</p><p>XXX</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Evening 9/20</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Alright were here.” Tetsuya putting his car to park. “Here…” Tetsuya handed a key to Yuuya, “You can head on up first get settled in. I’ll take Kurata-san and Furukawa-san home.”</p><p>“Ah, okay” Yuuya agreed. “I’ll see you guys later”</p><p>“Mhm. Take care man” Taira replied.</p><p>“Get some rest okay?” Lana added. Yuuya nodded his head, exiting the car. The three in the car waved good-bye as Tetsuya drove off heading towards the two’s home.</p><p>Yuuya turned around to face the university dorm. It was a lot different from the high school dorm. Judging by the entrance it definitely looked a lot fancier. Yuuya looked towards the direction of his old home, and felt his heart drop as he has nothing to bring over. Clothes, notes, his bag, and his wallet were all in his dorms. The only thing he had was his phone… “I guess that’s better than nothing…”</p><p>Yuuya entered the building and once again a security guard greeted him. He asked why he was here as he noticed the high school uniform. Yuuya then told him his name and the person he’s staying with. “Ah! Yes. Kirijo-san mentioned something like that. His room is on the top floor.”</p><p>“Thank you” Yuuya said making his towards the elevator. <em>“The top floor huh? As expected from someone who’s apart of a big company” </em></p><p>Yuuya arrived at the door to his new home or temporary home depending on what happens. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned on the lights and was fairly surprised. It wasn’t like some luxury room; it honestly just had more space. Though he says that but the furniture was anything but ordinary.</p><p>“A-As expected from someone with money huh?” Yuuya said looking at the nice leather sofa, plasma TV, mahogany wood desks, laptops, a nice furnished kitchen. Yuuya took off his shoes and began looking for his room. It didn’t take him long to do that though. He entered one room which he immediately thought was Tetsuya’s room. Why? It bad a queen-sized bed, a personal desk and home computer. “Definitely not this one.”</p><p>Yuuya went to the opposite room and found what seems to be his room. It wasn’t much but, it had a bed, a small desk with a lamp, and a closet. “For some reason I feel a little more at home here than the rest of the room…” Yuuya admitted.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Bzzt* *Bzzt* *Bzzt*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yuuya’s phone was vibrating, it must be Taira and Lana he thought. He turned on his phone and it was Lana sending the first message…</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: Hello? Can you guys see this? I made a group for us.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuya: Good idea.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: Man… This was one doozey of a day…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: Yeah, what Kirijo-san said… Do you think he’s telling the truth?</strong>
</p><p><em>“I’ve seen it for myself… There was no way that was a dream… Kirijo-san seems to know something about it as well…” </em>Yuuya thought.</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: I dunno… I mean save Japan and its people? That’s hella of way to start somethin’ off</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuya: I think we should sleep on it for now. Were probably all fried from today.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: Yeah that sounds good. Maybe a good night’s sleep will help us clear our heads.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: Oh right. Yuuya, school’s cancelled for tomorrow. After the whole tornado thing… The headmaster decided to do an assembly tomorrow. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuya: Oh okay. Thanks for telling me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: OH! This the perfect opportunity to let Yuuya check out Kyoto!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: Are you sure? He just got discharged from medical.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: Yeah but he’s gonna need clothes, right? I mean… He lost all of his belongings in that disaster…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuya: I’m okay with it. Like Taira said I need some new clothes anyways. Plus, I’ve been wanting to check out Kyoto. Besides, I think a little fun a relaxation is a good break from what happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: If Yuuya thinks so, then it’s okay. Where should we go?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: We can go to Shinkyogoku! They have tons of stuff to look at!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lana: Okay, then we’ll meet by the bus stop after the assembly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taira: Alright! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!</strong>
</p><p>“Oguri-san?” Yuuya heard his name being called out by Tetsuya. It seems like he came back. Yuuya quickly got up from the bed and walked outside to the living room.</p><p>“Your back Kirijo-san” Yuuya said noticing Tetsuya had bags in his hands. “That’s?”</p><p>“You hungry?” Tetsuya asked.</p><p>Tetsuya laid out the take out food on the nice wooden table. “I thought you’d be hungry so I picked up some food. Koko’s Curry is always good right?”</p><p>“Koko’s huh? Haven’t had that in a while. Thanks a lot” Yuuya said, and the two began digging in.</p><p>A few seconds past as the two were eating, and it felt awkward with the silence between them. Just as Yuuya was about to say something, Tetsuya spoke first.</p><p>“Sorry about your place Oguri-san. I’m pretty sure it was quite a shock for you.” Tetsuya started, “Do you have anyone you can contact?”</p><p>Upon asking that question Yuuya stopped eating, and Tetsuya felt like he asked something he shouldn’t have. “No. I grew up in an orphanage after my parents passed away. I’m sure the orphanage would want to help but… I don’t want to put anymore of a burden on them.”</p><p>“…I’m sorry… I-I didn’t know” Tetsuya replied. Yuuya responded with shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s okay. In fact, I have to thank you Kirijo-san. For taking me in, even if you had no reason to.” Yuuya confessed.</p><p>“This again huh? Seriously, don’t worry about it. After hearing what happened to you, how could I not do anything? You’ve done nothing wrong Oguri-san, yet this world wants to make your life difficult. If I’m able to make you feel a little more at ease, then that’s enough for me” Tetsuya said, leaving Yuuya a little stunned.</p><p>“Thank you…” Yuuya muttered with a smile on his face.</p><p>“You should take a shower and get some rest Oguri-san. A lot has happened” Tetsuya suggested, picking up his and Yuuya’s empty bowls. Yuuya was about to grab his but Tetsuya quickly moved them away. “I’ll do it, just take it easy okay?”</p><p>Yuuya felt a little guilty for letting Tetsuya handling the containers. However, he thought maybe it’d be better to listen to him right now. He did indeed feel tired and worn out. “Yes, I understand.”</p><p>
  <em>A few minutes later…</em>
</p><p>“Ah right! Oguri-san, your friend Kurata-san gave me some clothes. You don’t wanna wear your uniform to sleep right? I’ll leave outside the door” Tetsuya said as Yuuya got out of the shower. Yuuya thanked him and opened the door just enough for his hands to reach out and grab the clothes. They were a little big but, beggars can’t be choosers.</p><p>After changing into his new clothes, he stepped out to see Tetsuya sitting in front of the TV. Yuuya curious as to what the news have been saying about what had happened two days ago. When Yuuya listened to the news, both him and Tetsuya made an irritated expression.</p><p>
  <em>“The main news today. Who are the Phantom Thieves targeting this time? After Medjeds defeat, the Japanese population are anxious to see who will confess their crimes next. On the fan site of the Phantom Thieves, it seems Big Bang CEO Okumura Kunikazu is the chosen target by popular vote.”</em>
</p><p>“Phantom Thieves this, Phantom Thieves that… A fucking tornado just ripped through Kyoto and this is the shit they talk about? What the hell is wrong with people?” Tetsuya muttered trying to hold back his anger. “Now I’m pretty sure that guy is talking all about Kyoto to sympathize to get supporters. What a load of crap”</p><p>“That guy?” Yuuya muttered to himself. <em>“Sympathize and supporters?”</em></p><p>“Oh?! Don’t mind me… Just a little angry that the news is keener on reporting this Phantom Thieves stuff when one of their cities just had a major disaster.” Tetsuya explained, but it seemed like there was way more on his mind than just the news. “We have an early morning tomorrow, with the assembly and all. Why don’t we hit the sack?”</p><p>Yuuya nodded at the older boy’s suggestion. The two parted ways from the living room and headed to their respective rooms. Yuuya laid in his bed recounting the things that had happened in the other world. Strange shadow-like creatures that clearly had a huge disdain for humans, and especially that strange woman… <em>“Ugh… I just need some rest right now…”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…</strong>
</p><p>Yuuya awoke to a familiar setting. He was back in the velvet room. The young man felt something leaning beside him, it was his blade, the very same one he used to fight off that shadowy creature.  Out of curiosity, Yuuya unsheathed his blade and instantly felt a surge in power. “This is real…”</p><p>“Indeed, it is Oguri-dono.” Elenora said coming out from behind the furnace once more. She wiped off some black powder off of her skirt. “Apologies, keeping the furnace on can be quite an exerting task.” Elenora eyed the blade in Yuuya’s hand and smiled. “It seems you have awakened to your Persona”</p><p>“Uh, what?” Yuuya asked.</p><p>“You could say it’s a manifestation of one’s personality. Although, the manifestation is different for some people. In your case, it was the motive of taking your own life for the sake others.” Elenora nodded at the blade. “By plunging that blade into yourself, you overcame the fear of death, accepting the pain and loss in order to change the world. I must say its impressive and rather morbid. Most humans cannot even come to accept a natural death one of no pain…”</p><p>“That’s... Uh… Well… So… If this is manifestation of my personality then…” Yuuya started, flashing back to when he was… Driven with mad lust for battle. <strong><em>How many pieces should I cut you into?</em></strong> He remembered that line he said. <em>“AHHHHHHHH That’s so embarrassing! Did I really say something that corny!? That Chunni shit?!”</em></p><p><strong>“I personally liked that line” </strong>A voice spoke in the room. However, it was only Elenora and Yuuya. The young man began to look around for the voice before looking down at his blade. <strong>“Yes, my master. It is I, Masamune, speaking.”</strong></p><p>“Ara… So, this is your persona? What a magnificent weapon indeed.” Elenora complimented. “The Daimyo Date Masamune am I correct? I wonder what he looks like?” Elenora walked over and tapped the blade and suddenly a blue mist shot up and the hooded warrior spout out. Elenora smiled at the persona, as she felt a minuscule amount of fear developing in her.</p><p><strong>“Oh? It seems I can materialize here… Interesting…” </strong>Masamune commented. <strong>“Since I’m out. I must say there’s nothing to be embarrassed about that line… <em>How pieces should I cut you into. Truly a magnificent line!”</em></strong></p><p>Yuuya could feel his stomach drop. “AHHHH STOP IT! I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE” Yuuya turned to face Elenora and the woman merely smiled. <em>Whats that smile supposed to mean?!!?!?” </em></p><p>“I must add Oguri-dono. Your rather comical and kind nature is a big contrast to your lust for battle. What is it? Beware the quiet ones?” Elenora commented. Although all Yuuya heard in that sentence was <strong>comical</strong>.</p><p>“Anyways. Things may seem confusing to you. However, as time passes, you will understand. For now, please return to your slumber.” Elenora explained. As she said that Yuuya slowly felt his vision blacking out, and soon he awoke back in Tetsuya’s dorm room.</p><p>The young opened his eyes to a bright sun shining down onto his face. With right arm he felt around for his phone which was sounding his morning alarm. With a click his alarm stopped and Yuuya slowly got up, grunting slightly. “Still a little sore…” He uttered as he made his way towards the bathroom.</p><p>Tetsuya was already up and about, his clothes changed and already eating breakfast. He turned to greet Yuuya who was still a little groggy. “Oh, good morning. I already got some breakfast out for you. I have to go on ahead for the assembly. Take your time okay?”</p><p>“Thank you very much” Yuuya replied as he entered the bathroom. Meanwhile Tetsuya finished up and placed his dishes in the sink, and quickly left the room.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yuuya walked out and began eating the breakfast prepared for him. He stared at the food and felt a little odd. He was used to eating convenience store food for breakfast and didn’t remember the last time he actually had a proper meal. In front of him was miso soup, rice, some grilled mackerel, and some pickled vegetables.  After finishing he looked at his phone for the time. It seems like he had a few minutes left so he decided to wash the dishes as he was technically freeloading off of someone.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Morning 9/20</span> </strong>
</p><p>After finishing off the dishes Yuuya decided its time to head out. Upon leaving the dormitory he could see multiple police officers, firemen and ambulances around… Around him were other students, mostly university students.</p><p>“Man, they’re still here huh?”</p><p>“Yeah apparently they’re here searching if any more people were… you know…”</p><p>“How can the news talk about the Phantom Thieves now!? We just got ripped through!”</p><p>“The only person who is doing a good job is Masayoshi Shido. At least he cares what happened here!”</p><p>“Masayoshi Shido?” Yuuya wondered, he swore he heard that name before…</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Campus Gymnasium</span> </strong>
</p><p>Yuuya entered the gymnasium was filled with students from both the high school and university section, as well as the faculty teachers. He started to frantically look around, hoping he would see Taira or Lana. Much to his luck Taira greeted with a slap to the back.</p><p>“Yo, good morning” Taira greeted. “How ya feelin’?”</p><p>“Good morning. I feel a little better. Still a little sore though” Yuuya answered.</p><p>“It’s a good thing we get today to relax then” Lana said, peering from the ocean of students.</p><p>“I can’t believe news are reporting more about the Phantom Thieves than this. What has the world come to man…” Taira complained. Yuuya and Lana both nodded to that statement.</p><p>“Looks like the headmaster is going to speak” Lana pointed out. The headmaster headed onto the podium and his dominating proud aura exuded around him. The moment the headmaster cleared his throat, most of the students stopped talking and turned their heads to face him.</p><p>“Good morning everyone. I’d like to thank you for coming after the tragedy that took place two days ago. I can be happy to say that no one from the school has been lost, however a few have been injured.” The headmaster started. When people heard about how no one had passed, they released sighs of release, as if they’ve been holding in it since they arrived. “During these hard times, school will be cancelled for today. Spend time with your families and friends to take your mind off of things and relax. I do have one request to make, not as the headmaster but a mere citizen of our beautiful city. Please pray for the injured and always be safe”</p><p>Some of the other staff were also given some time to speak. They were mostly saying the same thing as the headmaster but they also added in a bit about assignments for some students. Their deadlines have been pushed back to balance out the time. Many, and mostly the university students sighed in relief, as their semesters were more scattered than a high school’s semester.</p><p>By the time the campus assembly was done, it was a round 9:00 in the morning. Yuuya, Taira, and Lana left the gymnasium building and headed out of the campus. Many students seemed to have split off alone while others stuck with each other. Yuuya deducted that the students alone were from Kyoto so they were visiting their family, whilst the group of friends were most likely outside of the city. Their family’s miles and miles apart.</p><p>Yuuya felt a little sad as before hand many students received calls from their worried mothers, fathers, and others. Even Taira and Lana received phone calls, he couldn’t lie… He was a little envious.</p><p>“So? Are you excited man?!” Taira asked with a wide grin wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Looks like Taira is really hyped for this. “I know you’re gonna love it there!”</p><p>“So, what kind of place is Shinkyogoku?” Yuuya asked.</p><p>“It has a little bit of everything. Clothes, food, souvenirs, traditional sweets. It’s a nice little shopping street. Though there are a lot more places you can visit, this is the former capital you know.” Lana explained. Yuuya was already really impressed. Shopping was never really his forte as most of his clothes were donated by charity.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! There are tons of cool places like Hanamikoji, Nishiki Market, Arashiyama, Kinkakuji, Higashiyama, Fushimi Inari, though the last few places are kinda touristy.” Taira explained. Yuuya felt a little overwhelmed with all these new locations. He knew the original capital must have an endless number of landmarks but he didn’t think there would be that many.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure you’ll have the chance to see all of it.” Lana reassured. “So? Should we get going?”</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s go!” Taira excitedly jumped as the other two followed him towards the bus station.</p><p> From above, on the top floors of the campus, stood the headmaster and Kirijo Aizawa. “Do you think they will come to accept your proposal?” The headmaster asked with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“Yes… I do think they will” Aizawa replied.</p><p>“Ho? You seem confident about that answer” The headmaster huffed.</p><p>“If my niece thinks they will… I’m confident to believe so as well. Her judgement is quite acute.” Aizawa replied. He looked upon the three teens happily getting on the bus and couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I know they will choose right…”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">END</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">End of Chapter Status:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oguri Yuuya Lvl 2 (Masamune Lvl 2)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skills: Garu, Lacerate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*NEW*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rakunda (Decreases foe defense for three turns)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Money: 2,000¥</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Social Stats:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Knowledge: Oblivious </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Courage: Feeble</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Proficiency: Clumsy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kindness: Inoffensive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Charm: Existent</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Persona Database:<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Masamune:</strong>
</p><p>Date Masamune also known as the Dokuganryu or the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu, is a famed Sengoku Era tactician, daimyo and leader. He was recognized for his crescent moon helmet and his missing eye. Smallpox robbed his sight in one eye when he was young, and some say that he asked his retainers to gouge out said eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>